


[Podfic] fight or run, you're just getting older

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, there's a kind of fuck or die slightly dubcon thing but it's not quite so dire as that sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, weres don't actually need alphas. Patrick never had one, since he's the only person in his family with the gene, and his parents didn't push him into finding one. Alphas make their betas better; they keep them calm and level, they support them, they guide them. Without an alpha, betas are perfectly fine. They're just better with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] fight or run, you're just getting older

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rest for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of fight or run, you're just getting older, by Rest. (for my "AU: fairy tale/myth" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fightorrun.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fight%20or%20run,%20you're%20just%20getting%20older.m4b)


End file.
